


Warriors of the Light

by Delanach



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delanach/pseuds/Delanach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs a hug, Sam gives him one.  Simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warriors of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR 6.20, The Man Who Would Be King and a coda for that episode. Title and quote pinched from Paulo Coelho. The full quote is at the end of the fic. Originally written for ...

_**Warriors of the Light**_  
 **Title:** Warriors of the Light  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Characters:** Dean, Sam, Castiel  
 **Rating:** Gen  
 **Word Count:** 644  
 **Beta:** [](http://seleneheart.livejournal.com/profile)[**seleneheart**](http://seleneheart.livejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, they aren't mine, I'm just playing with them for a while.  
 **Notes:** SPOILERS FOR 6.20, The Man Who Would Be King and a coda for that episode. Title and quote pinched from Paulo Coelho. The full quote is at the end of the fic. Originally written for ...

[   
](http://tiptoe39.livejournal.com/1261823.html)

And posted [**here**](http://tiptoe39.livejournal.com/1261823.html?thread=5544447#t5544447)

 **Summary:** Dean needs a hug, Sam gives him one. Simple as that.

Every Warrior of the Light has, at some time in the past, lied or betrayed someone.

\- Paulo Coelho

 _“… you’re like a brother to me, so if I’m asking you not to do something, you gotta trust me, man.”_

 _“Or what?”_

 _“Well, I’ll have to do what I have to do to stop you.”_

 _“You can’t Dean, you’re just a man. I’m an angel.”_

 _“I don’t know, I’ve taken some pretty big fish.”_

 _“Sorry Dean”_

 _“Well, I’m sorry too, then.”_

Dean stood motionless after the sound of Castiel’s wings faded away. He wished with all his heart that Cas hadn’t gone looking for help in the worst of places. There were too many betrayals, too many shocks for him to take in. He was on a rollercoaster that just wouldn’t quit. First Sam lied to him about Ruby, and everything the bitch had snared him up in, and now history was repeating itself with Cas and Crowley. He scrubbed a hand over his face and hung his head. He didn’t know how much more he could take.

“Dean?” Voice still rough with sleep, Sam padded down the stairs from where he’d been sleeping in what passed for a spare room at Bobby’s place. A cramped cot in a room stuffed to the gills with books wasn’t ideal, but Dean had made it clear he wanted some space.

Dean didn’t answer, didn’t know how to put anything into words anymore. He had to face up to the very real possibility that he might have to kill Cas, and it horrified him. He stood where he was as Sam got closer, close enough for Dean to feel the heat from his body through the thin cotton shirt, close enough for Sam’s breath to ghost over his neck.

“I heard you, talking to Cas, heard what you said.”

Dean nodded but stayed silent.

“I’m not trying to make excuses for him,” Sam went on. “And … I can’t forgive him for raising me from hell the way he did, but I know how it feels, to make all the wrong decisions because you think it’s the only way to make things right. To be in so deep you’re drowning in it and still think you can win.” And although Dean didn’t need to hear it, Sam also remembered how badly he’d felt, taken in by Ruby’s lies. He’d trusted her despite everything, convinced that he was doing the right thing, and hurting Dean so badly in the process. “I’ll never forgive myself for betraying you the way I did, and I know Cas must feel the same. I’m so sorry, Dean.”

Dean trembled as he fought to keep everything inside. Sam put his hand on Dean’s shoulder and turned him around. Dean tried to shrug the hand away, take a step back, but Sam followed him, and wrapped his arms around his brother, holding him tight. There was a second’s pause before Dean returned the hug, holding onto Sam as if he might never let go. Sam buried his face against Dean’s shoulder, whispering “I’m sorry” over and over as Dean’s grip tightened.

He wasn’t even sure what he was most sorry for. The pain that Dean was going through now, with Castiel’s betrayal so fresh and new, or the heartache he’d caused Dean himself, and would never feel as if he’d atoned for.

Dean closed his eyes and clung to Sam and if Sam’s shoulder began to feel damp, it wasn’t something he would ever mention. When an exhausted, wrung out Dean began to sag in his arms, Sam pulled him down to the couch and curled around him the best he could, not letting go even when Dean slipped into an uneasy sleep.

He couldn’t take away the hurt and anguish, but he could give Dean this. A little comfort in a life of uncertainty and betrayal.

Unseen, Castiel watched for a moment longer, his eyes full of sorrow, then he was gone.

~*~*~*~*~

Every Warrior of the Light has felt afraid of going into battle.

Every Warrior of the Light has, at some time in the past, lied or betrayed someone.

Every Warrior of the Light has trodden a path that was not his.

Every Warrior of the Light has suffered for the most trivial of reasons.

Every Warrior of the Light has, at least once, believed he was not a Warrior of the Light.

Every Warrior of the Light has failed in his spiritual duties.

Every Warrior of the Light has said 'yes' when he wanted to say 'no.'

Every Warrior of the Light has hurt someone he loved.

That is why he is a Warrior of the Light, because he has been through all this and yet has never lost hope of being better than he is.

\- Paulo Coelho


End file.
